User talk:Toughpigs
Chatty Bug Hey Danny, I don't know if you're aware, but once somebody blocks somebody else in chat, there's no obvious way of how to undo the block. I accidentally blocked Brainulator9, and don't know how to fix it. He shows up over here, but there's nothing there for me to change it back. And I can't access UserRights either... if that's where you go to begin with. — Julian (talk) 17:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Presenting... http://muppet-wiki.tumblr.com - Oscarfan 16:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Neat, that's a good start! I think there's more you could do with it... So far, you're linking to all the major pages like Kermit and Sesame Street, and I think anyone who's going to come look at that Tumblr site will already know that those pages exist. When we talked about it before, you said you were thinking about highlighting the interesting little pages that come up that people might not have seen... -- Danny (talk) 01:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I was trying to get the ball rolling with some of the main pages first. I thought they'd be a good starting point to get followers (last I checked, it already has 11). I'll try to get a little more obscure with the links. Also, I found out that somehow Captain Woof is the 5th most viewed page on the Wiki, for some strange reason. - Oscarfan 02:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::11, that's awesome! Yeah, Captain Woof is a funny thing -- Wikia uses it as a test page to check our site speed. Our head of operations asked me for a page that's unlikely to get much longer, so I told him to use Captain Woof. :) -- Danny (talk) 03:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Muppets Tonight continued Continuing the topic I brought up on Andrew's talk page,what happens if a video on the wiki is removed from YouTube?Just want to know that and I'll make the decision whether to embed the Muppets Tonight episodes or link them.--Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) 21:47, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, Fred! We were talking about that in chat yesterday. We should bring it up on Current events so that everyone has a chance to see the discussion. I'll start the conversation there now... -- Danny (talk) 22:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks!I'm going to check it out now.--Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) 22:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Well,it's been 6 days and no one has given their opinion on Current Events except Ken.Should I embed the videos at this point or should we wait some more?-- Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) 17:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, that's frustrating... I thought Andrew or Scott would have something to say about it. Yeah, go ahead and post the videos -- it's silly for you to have to wait a week for an answer. I'll post on Andrew and Scott's talk pages... There might be some more discussion, but there's no harm in you going ahead and working on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 23:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks.I'll go and post the videos...--Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) 22:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Vandalissimo? Howdy! Would you mind weighing in over here? Dankeschön! :) — Julian (talk) 19:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat! Hey, are you back on chat yet? I've gotten on twice, and nobody's there, and I wind up talking to myself! Also, I noticed people updating the Upcoming Events box, but I don't see it on the main page, like it used to be. Where is it now? -- Ken (talk) 03:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I checked to see if you were in right now, Danny, since for quite awhile the main page had a broken image, but I managed to figure out what had happened (Colton had tried to upload a different png but it was broken, so I reverted to the good version). Ken, the Upcoming Events box now shows up on , under Hot Spots and Recent Discussions. It is a bit buried there though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) Doodles Weaver Hey, I did a quick rewrite on the Kid-Tough Doodler. The whole thing seems to have arisen because somehow Fisher-Price lost or dropped the license to Magna Doodle (which they'd had after the Tyco merger), although their website still mentions Magna Doodle at the bottom and a search for it will come up with the Doodlers. The Doodlers are basically their own version, same toy, different name and trimmings (which of course happens all the time). And "Kid-Tough" is just their mildly annoying brand adjective for "sturdy" which they're now tacking on to a slew of toys, from binoculars to bikes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Slider! That's the word I was looking for last night and just couldn't get my brain to come up with. I knew there was a word for that. Your description is way better. Thank you. -- Danny (talk) 19:04, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Logo Update Hello Danny, I was just scrolling through this wiki and was shocked when I saw how many edits you have. Also, you should remove the "Loves You" part of the logo, as Valentine's Day was nearly a month ago. Mr. Grille (contact) 20:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, good points. We do still love you, though. -- Danny (talk) 02:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ampersand Heya! Just wondering if the ampersand was showing up for you on Bert & Ernie Sing-Along or if it appears in code as it is for me. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 05:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :The same thing happened to me with Mork & Mindy but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. It was that way in both IE and Mozilla but I wondered if it was just me. (And I see the ampersand on the album page too). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, that was a problem that got fixed before... I'll investigate. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 17:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, the ampersand problem has been fixed in the code -- the fix should go out in the code release tomorrow. If it doesn't, then I know who to talk to. :) -- Danny (talk) 00:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) RTE issue? Hey Danny, I just saw that you took the links out of the photo captions so that the page can be edited using the Rich Text Editor. Just a couple minutes earlier I tried to let everyone know that it looks like the issue has been resolved. So... hasn't it? — Julian (talk) 20:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Main page slider Had you tried the vertical slider? It doesn't offer much room for text, but at least the buttons appear without scrolling. -- Zanimum 21:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Psst Check your e-mail when you can. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Outside references? Is there a page for outside references by The Muppets?--Station7 20:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you mean... -- Danny (talk) 16:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: If you meant "about" the Muppets... Category:References is the place to look. -- Zanimum 21:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::That's actually if he meant references by the Muppets to other things (which he probably did). Outside references to the Muppets are Category:Muppet Mentions. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) New stats? Hi! I was wondering if they were still working on the program for the stats. I asked you a long time ago, but they were still working on it. I didn't want to keep bugging you, since they were working on a lot of things, so I thought I'd wait until a year had gone by. -- Ken (talk) 07:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, you can actually see it yourself on . Check it out..... -- Danny (talk) 21:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool! Did you want to replace that page with this one? Were you still going to update our other charts? -- Ken (talk) 03:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, I just don't have time to keep up with that anymore... If I've got wiki time, I want to use it for adding new stuff! :) -- Danny (talk) 16:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm on almost every night, but I'm not working on much of anything right now. Would you mind if I took it over? If you'd rather let it lapse like we did with Today on Muppet Wiki, that's okay, too. -- Ken (talk) 07:56, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, absolutely! Yeah, feel free. -- Danny (talk) 17:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thank you! -- Ken (talk) 03:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives FYI Hey, not sure if you noticed but on the Tatoo wiki, there is a vote going on as to who has the best "Muppet" tatoo, Here.--BachLynn (Accio!) 23:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) This help? http://dealnay.com/1642902/sesame-street-rosita-plush-beanbag-toy-by-gund-7.html - I'm sure you can find a way to look up the rest =p Rappy 00:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) testing New Topic button Hey, just testing how the New Topic button works. Does it go to the top of the page, or the bottom? Let's see... —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 21:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Winner is: bottom. Oh well. -- Danny (talk) 21:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) trying New Topic button again Hey sorry, just another test. Have to use your talk page because I don't have the Add Topic button on my own. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 21:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : No problem! My door is always open. :) -- Danny (talk) 21:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Droop The muppet Droop hasn't made an appearance in a long time, why?